Avant la tempête
by Kandai
Summary: Pré Catching Fire. Il y a un certain réconfort à se dire que, malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, certaines choses ne changent jamais. Ficlet.


**Crédits** - Suzanne Collins  
><strong>Base<strong> - The Hunger Games (Pre Catching Fire)  
><strong>Rating<strong> - G  
><strong>Avertissements<strong> - PTSD. Un peu de foreshadowing.  
><strong>Spécial<strong> - Pour la case " Late at night " sur ladiesgbingo.

**Note** - Un court retour sur une relation qui me touche beaucoup et que je voulais vraiment exploiter pour ma carte sur ladiesbingo. Ca ne mange pas de pain mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

><p><span><strong>Avant la tempête<strong>

* * *

><p>Passée les premières secondes de terreur alors qu'elle est arrachée avec violence à son sommeil, Prim hésite un moment à sortir de la chaleur molle de son lit. La chambre est horriblement froide, guère étonnant si on se fie à la couleur grise et glacée du gel qui s'amasse au coin de la fenêtre – l'automne est impitoyable, cette année – et la plupart du temps, Katniss préfère que l'on ignore ses cris de panique lorsque les cauchemars s'emparent d'elle. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de la calmer après ses crises mais son aînée renvoie systématiquement toute forme d'aide, parfois avec violence nouvelle – uniquement contre Maman, cependant. Katniss n'a jamais levé la main sur elle, n'a jamais haussé le ton plus haut que le cri, pas même dans un moment d'égarement : certaines choses ne changent jamais et peut-être que c'est tant mieux.<p>

Au début, Prim a fait l'effort de ne pas se décourager devant cette Katniss qui leur est revenue des Jeux : plus taciturne que d'ordinaire, plus froide et sèche, plus encline à s'isoler et à ne pas parler pendant de longues périodes que d'habitude. C'est si rare aujourd'hui que Gale parvienne à lui arracher un sourire ceux qu'il lui reste, elle les réserve pour sa petite sœur ou encore pour la fille du maire qui se fend de temps à autre d'une visite discrète. Prim a eu confiance les premiers jours, malgré les cauchemars, les crises de panique au moindre son trop fort et les conseils pacificateurs de Peeta qui prétend avec une agaçante sérénité que cela doit passer, qu'il faut s'armer d'écoute et de courage lorsqu'on revient de l'arène : la cadette des Everdeen a bien failli lui manquer de respect et s'est contentée de refermer la porte de leur maison flambant neuve sur le visage atterré du vainqueur, un rare élan de colère qu'on qualifierait d'hors caractère pour une fille d'habitude si sage.

Elle est loin d'être sage ces temps-ci, sous sa peau blêmie par le temps atroce et le manque de soleil. Elle bout de rage, tremble de peur et de colère, a perpétuellement le cœur au bord des lèvres et des nuits interrompues à tout bout de champ par des cris qu'elle ne peut même pas apaiser. Prim est entêtée mais Katniss encore plus et elle refuse de la mêler à la poussière de l'arène, refuse d'épancher ses troubles et ses souvenirs sanglants sûrement oublie-t-elle que Prim et Maman étaient là, suspendues derrière leur écran sale à chaque seconde des Jeux. Peut-être ne pense-t-elle pas que Prim l'a vue chanter pour la petite fille du District Onze – Rue – la recouvrir de fleurs et lui donner un dernier salut, peut-être pense-t-elle que Prim ne l'a pas vue pleurer et baiser le front de la petite fille comme elle l'aurait fait pour une vieille amie, une parente, une sœur. Ca serait bien le genre de Katniss, de croire que les caméras n'ont pas touché Prim, le dernier bastion de sa famille et la cadette serait désolée de briser aussi cruellement ses illusions rassurantes, alors elle a appris malgré elle à serrer les dents et à se taire pendant que sa sœur hurle comme si on l'écorchait vive.

Hurler ne fait pas disparaître les cauchemars, cependant : les cris se sont transformés en pleurs et c'est plus que ce que Prim peut supporter d'entendre dans cette chambre glaciale qui lui brûle les yeux et la tête. Elle se glisse silencieusement hors du lit, aussi habile qu'un chat, et se faufile à pas de loup dans le corridor tout aussi froid elle entre sans frapper dans la chambre de sa sœur, attentive à laisser la porte grincer pour annoncer sa présence – précaution inutile à bien y songer car tout le monde dans la maison est probablement réveillé, à l'exception de Buttercup, donc c'est plus un prétexte qu'autre chose – et s'avance sans timidité vers la silhouette de sa sœur, recroquevillée comme elle s'y attendait sur ses draps éclatés, les mains serrées pour masquer ses tremblements et le front ruisselant de sueur glacée.

— Prim ? murmure Katniss d'une voix rauque en se frottant les yeux, peut-être avec l'espoir inutile de cacher ses propres larmes. Que… Quelle heure il est ?

— Hum… Tard ? Je n'ai vraiment pas regardé, confesse la plus jeune.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit ? grommelle l'aînée et Prim ne saurait dire si elle pose la question parce qu'elle préfère oublier la réalité de ses cris ou poussée par l'irrationalité inquiète de penser sa sœur soit en danger.

— Rien, je… je n'arrivais juste pas à dormir, mimique-t-elle avec une voix un peu tremblante – non pas qu'elle ait vraiment besoin de faire semblant parce que c'est toujours un choc pour elle que de voir sa grande sœur adorée, le roc et le pilier de sa famille effondrée d'une telle façon, en morceaux éclatés entre les murs étrangers de la maison du village des Vainqueurs.

Prim a vu assez de vainqueurs pour savoir que cette victoire n'a rien de la gloire qu'on lui prête devant l'écran. Mais qui écoute Prim, aujourd'hui ? On l'aurait peut-être écoutée si elle avait échoué dans l'arène comme ce maudit tirage au sort l'avait prédestinée, si Katniss avait été incapable de la sauver : aujourd'hui, même sa grande sœur – le soleil de son petit monde – ne la regarde que rarement pour boire ses paroles avec réconfort, des ombres dans la tête et celle d'un sourire sur son visage émacié. Aujourd'hui, ni Katniss ni Prim ne sont anonymes, de simples corps citoyens que le monde désigne tous les ans pour participer à leur propre exécution – en rediffusion toutes les semaines le dimanche, avec le commentaire exclusif de Caesar Flickerman – aujourd'hui, Katniss et Prim sont les stars d'un show, des marionnettes sans contrôle que des hommes habillés de ridicule manipulent selon leurs lubies.

Prim se sent minuscule tout à coup et à l'étroit pourtant, dans cette chambre noire et qui pue la terreur nauséabonde, la morbide contemplation de l'inconnu. Elle tremble, suffoque se rattrape du mieux qu'elle peut, reconnaissante de la pénombre qui cache ses traits probablement terrifiés et du froid qui déguise habilement ses halètements.

— Tu veux bien me laisser dormir avec toi ? demande-t-elle, la frayeur dans son corps bien réelle, perçant son corps transi d'une sensation glacée. Katniss lève une paire d'yeux ternes vers sa silhouette frémissante dans l'air picotant mais se retient de commenter ou de poser une question : elle semble débattre du pour et du contre un instant et rabat les couvertures presque sèchement, créant un trou au milieu des draps emmêlés – Prim s'y faufile comme une souris, soulagée de retrouver un brin de chaleur après les instants passés à être la proie de l'air glaciale. Le corps de Katniss est rigide lorsqu'elle se blottit tout contre, mais il se détend lorsque la cadette pose son front sur l'épaule de sa sœur, les yeux fermés de soulagement.

Kat' est toujours là, elle n'est partie nulle part, elle va _bien_ – autant que ce que « bien » peut vouloir dire dans cette situation. C'est mieux que d'être morte et bouffée par les chiens du Capitole, hasarde Prim dans sa tête et l'idée de perdre sa sœur dans cette arène mortelle, par la main de cette brute de Cato, le venin des guêpes tueuses ou par l'incendie, cette idée suffit à presser son corps maigrichon contre celui de son aînée, comme pour chercher le réconfort de la savoir vivante encore plus loin.

— C'est moi qui t'ait réveillée, hein ? marmonne Katniss en passant une main absente dans ses cheveux lâches.

— Non. Il faisait vraiment froid, ment Prim en serrant ses dents pour les empêcher de claquer. Le froid n'a pas disparu mais la peau de Katniss est tiède à travers ses habits de nuit et progressivement, son cœur de primerose se réchauffe, protégé qu'il est par cet amour bouillant et cotonneux qui anime chacun des gestes de sa sœur.

— Hum, sourit la victorieuse en posant un baiser rapide sur son front. Il est tard, petit canard. Essaie de te rendormir.

Prim n'est pas sûre d'avoir très envie de se rendormir, à dire vrai : il y a des siècles, il lui semble, qu'elle a été aussi proche de sa sœur, qu'elle a cette impression diffuse de « comme avant » qui l'habite – comme si Katniss n'était jamais partie aux Jeux, comme si elles vivaient encore dans le taudis qui les a vu grandir – et c'est doux, incroyablement doux et chaud, comme les bras qui se referment autour d'elle, le souffle régulier contre sa tête blonde qui se met à la bercer avec une douceur maternelle. Elle veut en profiter égoïstement, craignant que le temps ne soit déjà compté : le Capitole viendra bientôt les rechercher pour la tournée des Vainqueurs et cela veut dire une nouvelle séparation, une nouvelle attente, de longs moments à s'inquiéter du sort de sa sœur. Peeta et Haymitch seront là, évidemment, mais si Prim faisait confiance à quiconque d'autre qu'elle-même pour faite sourire Katniss, cela se saurait : il s'agit d'espérer qu'ils ne commettront rien d'irréparable.

Le sommeil la prend en traître, alors qu'elle écoute sa sœur murmurer des morceaux de comptines au creux de son oreille et c'est aussi injuste que diablement rassurant, de s'endormir sûre du fait que même aujourd'hui, l'étreinte de Katniss est et restera toujours son dernier sanctuaire.


End file.
